Hogwarts life
by Keniji Shiro
Summary: This is the story of how my life would have been during the 7 years at hogwarts but with a twist.


Hogwarts life Chapter 1 the train

With the morning sun shining over London, the city was buzzing with many people going about their daily business. Some going to work, others already there. People chatting about what was going on in the news, or sports or whatever else they had an interest in.

One of the busiest places in the city during this time was King's Cross railway station. Many trains were leaving and/or departing. Some people got on time without a problem while others had to run to catch the train in time, before it would depart without them. But unbeknownst to many, several people just disappeared into a brick wall. However not a single person seemed to notice this. Besides the people moving through the wall.

Emerging through the brick wall at king's cross station, an 11 year old boy with brown hair brown eyes and freckles wearing a brown shirt, beige coloured pants and black shoes pushing a big trolley appeared, he looked around taking in what had just happened. "Wow" he said, next to him His mother a women with brown eyes, brown hair and freckles. With a big smile said; "Exiting isn't it?"

Appearing behind them a 16 year old with brown hair, brown eyes wearing a black jacket, red shirt, regular jeans and sneakers also pushing a big trolley. Accompanied by his father, a man of middle age, balding and wearing glasses.

"Come on Bart, Thomas hurry along now before you miss the train." The father said to his sons.

"Bart over here!" a boy with red hair waved at Bart from the train. Bart replied with a smirk on his face "Hey Red! I'll be there in a second". Bart turned to his parents; "Well I'm gonna go sit with Ritchie see you at Christmas!" And he hopped aboard the train disappearing in between the other students with his trolley.  
"Great, now I have to do this on my own." The youngest stated. His mother turned to him "Ow don't worry about that Thomas, your brother started on his own as well and he's…. well he's holding up. So I'm convinced you can as well. Now give me a hug and get on before the train departs".

Thomas hugged his mother and said goodbye to his parents.

Thomas wondered around the train a little trying to find an empty cabin, to no success. So he knocked on the door of a cabin where there was only a single person, "excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" Thomas asked shyly. The girl looked up from her book, smiled and replied; "Not at all, as long you don't make a fuss or anything."

"Thanks" Thomas replied a bit les shyly. Entered the cabin and put away his belongings. He sat down and started reading his comics.  
"I'm Mei, nice to meet you… uhm?"  
"It's Thomas, nice to meet you as well."

"What house do you hope to get in Thomas?"

"I really don't know my brother never told me anything about the houses. Just that he thinks he's in the best of them."

After the Hogwarts express had made it a fair way, the cabin door opened and a young boy with brown hair entered.

"Do you guys have a free spot here?" he asked  
Thomas recognized him from grade school, the bully who always tormented him. Btu before he could say anything, Mei answered "Sorry, but the seats are taken. Our friends have gone to the bathroom and should be back momentarily."

The boy not realizing the girl lied to him turned to Thomas, "Aw come on Thomas, were old palls let me in will you?" he put a step forward and two boys appeared behind him, clearly his lackeys. He continued "Or don't you remember all the fun you me Bran and Greg had?" Thomas getting more and more angry with every word and said "All I remember are you three assholes acting like you were my friends at first, and later beat to a mess me for being 'weird' as you stated yourself Kyle."

Mei obviously not happy with her precious silence broken, pulled out her wand and aimed it at the three bullies. "Oblitus" the three suddenly forgot what they were doing and left the cabin.

Surprised Thomas asked her; "What did you do?" with a cheery expression on her, Mei replied "Oh nothing just a simple chant that makes you forget what you were doing in the first place."

Suddenly a small black creature in Thomas' cage spew some fire.

"Night, don't do that we don't want any trouble do we?" the small creature tried to bite the lock of the cage. Thomas let out a huge sigh and opened the cage. The small creature immediately sat on Thomas' head and laid down peacefully.

"Is that a dragon?" Mei asked curiously. "Uhm yeah, this night. My pet dragon. For some reason he loves sitting on my head." Thomas replied.

"I think he's rather cute." Mei said extending her hand to Night. Night scarely crawled backwards.

Thomas put Night onto his lap, "It's okay buddy, she won't bite." The little dragon calmed down a bit, still scared but calmed by the touch of Thomas' hand on his head. Mei calmly patted Night on the head. Night rather enjoyed being patted by her.

"Now come on and change into your school uniform it won't be long before we get there."

"Wait with you here as well?" Thomas asked shocked. "Yes, don't worry I won't peek. As long as you don't do that either" she answered.


End file.
